


Thunder and Lightning

by rtaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU where you work at the office, Any gender insert, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're scared of thunderstorms and one happens at work. Michael to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Lightning

You're minding your own business, editing for the next short when a loud boom makes you jump in your seat. Practically ripping the headphones off your head you look around the office to see what the hell it was. Your eyes come across the window and you see the torrential downpour happening outside. You're so focused on staring out the window that you don't notice the door open and someone walk in.

"Woah, is something up, Y/N?"

You jump in your chair again. "Jesus Christ, Michael, don't sneak up on me like that!" you scold your boyfriend as he takes a seat beside you.

"Well, you look like you've just seen a ghost, care to explain?"

You sigh and run a hand through your hair, "nothing's up, you just scared me, that's all." 

He looks at you skeptically but stands up anyway. "Okay, well I actually dropped by to see if you had the usb Geoff lent you, he wants it back," Michael tells you, holding out his hand.

You turn your chair and reach across your desk for the black usb. Turning back around, you put it in his hand, he pockets it and turns around to leave. You settle in your seat and put your headphones back on. Just as he opens the door another boom is heard followed by the crackle of lighting in the sky. You squeal and throw your earphones down, "fuck it, nope, I'm not doing this."

Michael turns around and closes the door behind him. He sits on the chair next to you again and puts his hand on yours. "Okay, what the fuck is going on?!" he asked confused.

You lift your head from where it was hanging, "are you really gonna make me say it?"

He furrows his brows, looking out the window and then back at you. "You're shitting me."

Your mouth opens, "well if you're gonna be an asshole about it," you shove his hand off yours and stand up.

"Wait, oh my god you're serious, I'm sorry," he apologizes grabbing your hand once again and pulls you towards him. You land in his lap and the sound of thunder returns. Feeling you tense he presses a kiss to your temple.

"I totally was not expecting the Y/N to be afraid of thunderstorms. You look at spiders without a second thought and outlast is your favorite game!"

"Yeah, well get used to it, they're scary as balls and if that continues," you motion outside, "then you're going home alone tonight."

He wraps his arms around you in a hug and you put yours around his neck. "It's not even anything to be afraid of, it's weather, clouds are like a billion miles away from the ground and thunder's just a sound, you're fine."

"That's easy for you to say, were you ever left out in the rain as a kid?"

"No, what the fuck? Your parents did that?"

"Well it was an accident but yeah, I was like 3 years old and they locked up the house when I was still outside, it was storming and everything," you tell him.

"That's seriously messed up, I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

"Thanks," you sigh, "wish I could change the past," you reply and nuzzle into him.

"Well we can't change the past but we can change the future," he answers and kisses your cheek.

You roll your eyes at the sappiness but still cringe at the next crash of thunder.

"You're safe here," he reassures.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super overdone, whoops, but you can never have enough comfort fics, in my opinion.


End file.
